dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Cumber
|other = |eng = |group = Saiyan |universe = |galaxy = |race = Saiyan |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |instructor = |instructor2 = |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter 2 (DBHUM) |anime debut = |movie debut = |ova debut= Super Dragon Ball Heroes Ultimate Mission 3 |game debut= Super Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = *Désastre Claw *''Ki Tail Generation Technique'' *Flight *Great Monkey Transformation *Gold Great Monkey *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 3 Full Power |tools = }} , known as the , is a Saiyan imprisoned upon the Prison Planet by Fyū. Personality Like most Saiyan's, Cumber is very aggressive and ruthless (as Fu befittingly refers to Cumber as the "Evil Saiyan"). He does respect Son Goku and Vegeta's power before fighting them. He expressed disdain Goku's Super Saiyan God form, he expressed disdain (implying that he was an enemy of the original Super Saiyan). In the Universal Conflict Arc, Cumber genuinely expressed joy at fighting Jiren (treating the Pride Trooper as his equal) and was disappointed when Hearts interrupted their fight and sent him to Universe 3. Appearance Abilities While his power varies from the anime, manga, and video games - regardless Cumber is an incredibly powerful Saiyan, despite being in his straight-jacket. The moment Son Goku and Vegeta sensed him, they both go into their Super Saiyan Blue forms. After removing his straight jacket in the anime, Cumber easily overwhelms SSJ Future Trunks after catching the latter's sword with one hand and chokes him out. Even a powerful blast from Golden Coola did nothing against him, much to the Frost Demon's surprise. In the battle between him and Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, Cumber was able to pressure the latter into going Kaioken in conjunction with the god form, although Cumber himself chose to transform into a Golden Great Ape in order to gain an advantage. Cumber is very nimble in Ape form, making it very difficult for Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks to reach his tail. Even after having his blutz wave destroyed by Fu, Cumber is still able to keep Goku and Vegeta on the defensive. Cumber was able to still compete against Goku: Xeno, and Vegeta: Xeno, as well as holding his own against SSJ4 Vegito Against Son Goku's Mastered Ultra Instinct form, Cumber was completely outmatched, as his attacks failed to land, and is defeated and knocked out from the latter's Kamehameha Wave. In the Universal Conflict Arc, Cumber was able to defeat Toppo and held his own against Jiren (he was forced to go into a Full-Powered Super Saiyan 3). In Universe 3 against a powered up Metal Coola, SSJ3 Cumber was shown fighting on even terms with the cybernetic frost demon, but was soon overwhelmed when the latter turned Golden, causing him to pass out when the latter flees. Saiyan Forms Great Monkey Transformation Due to possessing the Saiyan tail, Cumber possesses the biological ability to transform into a Great Monkey. Gold Great Monkey Cumber can assume this form using Blutz Waves, surprisingly in this state, Cumber is agile in this form. Super Saiyan Cumber is able to assume this form, it looks virtually no different from his base form. In this form, his power is multiplied. Super Saiyan 3 While already incredibly powerful on his own, Cumber is able to tap into this power (like other users in this form, Cumber loses his eyebrows). Against Jiren, Cumber can utilize a full-powered version of the form. Super Dragon Ball Heroes In Other Media Super Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia *Cumber's name is a pun on . *Compared to other Saiyans that has access to the Super Saiyan 3 form, Cumber can utilize it for longer periods of time, without any fatigue.